Everybody Bleeds, Everybody Dies
by LMG
Summary: Trails of Blood 2. A little lighter, Draco tries to confront Harry but can Harry hear him?


****

Everybody Bleeds, Everybody Dies

__

Everybody bleeds, everybody dies.

When everything falls and the darkness becomes.

I will lead you home when you take my hand.

Everybody bleeds, everybody dies.

When light fades and hope is gone.

I will be there when you reach for me.

Everybody bleeds, everybody dies.

When breath is done and stillness reigns.

I will be there to guide you home.

Everybody bleeds, everybody dies.

When invisible is your wish and you are seen.

I will open myself to hide you.

Everybody bleeds, everybody dies.

When your arms can't hold me and you don't know me.

I will follow you.

****

"Can you" 

He thought that hell would be hot. But here he was colder than a witch's tit in January. And why was it so quiet when he could feel movement around him? What the hell was wrong with his vision!?

****

"hear me sir?"

What was that? He felt a sharp pain run through his body and gasped with the pain. Or he thought he did. He didn't feel the usual tightness or movement in his chest that signified that he had drawn any breath at all.

****

"Twenty gauge, two of them"

HUH? OW, that hurt! What the hell was going on? Leave me alone! Go away!

****

"Shit! Veins are shot. Gimme"

He felt the darkness fade a little as his body was moved around. He knew his body had moved but really he felt nothing. Nothing was good. Nothing was real good. It was as if he was hearing through a great fog. Matter of fact it seemed his whole body was in a great fog.

****

"Harry damn you don't you"

He grunted in his mind because it really looked like that was the only thing working for him right now. His name must be Harry. Funny name he thought with an internal giggle.

****

"going to leave"

Was he trying to leave? Seems like he was already gone and here comes this voice interfering with the plans he had. Damn interfering voice. Shut the hell up he said to the voice. He didn't want the voice here for some reason, a very important reason but he was just to tired and too cold to think of why.

****

"insensitive prick!"

Well I seem to be a prick too. HEHE I am a Harry Prick. Oh My God, he laughed, he rolled with the humor of it but really it wasn't funny because he couldn't remember if his prick was hairy or not.

****

"Sir back away"

Yeah back up bitch, he thought resentfully. Trying to spoil everything for me just like you always have. Ever since I met you, you have spoiled everything for me. Spoiled everything till the only thing left was you. You filled everything that I was and it wasn't enough for me to **not** hurt you. YOU....

****

"Please save him"

Save me. Why? I am not worth saving. Haven't you figured that out yet?

****

"Grab his legs"

No leave my legs alone please. ARG! no one listens to me. He mentally sighed. Stupid not listening buggers.

****

"Squeeze this. I need two more bags in here" 

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! That hurts. He made to push the hands away. His feeble attempts were ignored as the voices outside clambered again. Leave me alone damn it! Can't you see I don't want you here? Can't you people just let me die!

****

"ETA 2 minutes, Category 1"

Well at least my hearing has come back now. What the hell is that noise anyways? Is someone trying to kill a cat?

****

"Ringers."

Ringers. I like the sound of that. Ringers. Ringers. Ringers. Catchy little tune huh?

****

"O negative"

Well duh? negative negative negative, oh, I am rolling in the tunes now.

****

"Coma"

Well that explains everything doesn't it? Harry here is a coma. Or is that a comma? I like that Harry Prick is a comma. He felt that he could laugh for hours on that thought alone if only he was able to. Mental laughing was just not as satisfying.

****

"Harry, please don't"

Don't what? Don't die? Harry Prick deserves to die. He deserves to die very, very much. Harry Prick had remembered. Harry Prick had remembered everything. And Harry Prick deserved to die so much that he...he didn't.

****

"post-traumatic stress"

He was getting tired of laying here. He wanted the darkness and they wouldn't let the darkness get to him. No, no, no darkness his mind gibbered at him no matter how much he told it to shut up. He could feel it hovering on the outskirts of his mind. An oily sick feeling that seemed to pulse with a beat of its own. It scared him to go to close to it.

****

"Draco, please, it's been months"

He knew that voice. That was one of the voices he missed. And that name. Please tell me he is not here? He shouldn't be here. He should be getting on with his life, finding someone to love him. Damn it he was a failure once again. Stupid Fucking Golden Boy Who Couldn't Even Die Right yup that was him.

****

"I can't leave him."

Sure you can. Turn around and walk right out the door. Let those beautiful legs of yours carry you far, far away from me. If I could open my eyes I'd watch that arse walk away too. He's staring at me again. I can feel those eyes on me. 

****

"I won't"

Why won't he leave? Why? After everything that I did why is he still here? Where's my darkness? The darkness will make him leave right? Right? Somebody answer me damn it!

****

"You wake up you hear me Potter?"

Er, no. I'm a comma remember. Comma Boy here at your service. HEHEHE

****

"You wake up, you bastard"

I'll have you know my parents were married. Or at least I was told they were. Cause you know the whole dead before I knew them thing really doesn't give much time to asking them pertinent questions like that let alone just plain not being able to talk to them.

****

"Don't leave me"

I tried that already. Apparently I am not very good at it.

****

"here alone. You die on me and I will follow you."

Oh really? And how would the great Draco Malfoy do that? Your ride a mean broom my love, but I don't think it would carry you all the way to hell. He remembered the poem he had wrote for me and the meaning of his words hit him like a ton of bricks. If he could have felt his body he was sure it would have been shaking. 

****

"I love you"

I know you do babe. I love you too. Aw shit is he crying? Draco doesn't cry. Ever.

****

"I'm sorry. They told me what happened. Why did you never tell me? You never talked to me anymore."

Well I'm sorry too. Sorry bout what? Oh that. Well, you see. I was trying to protect you. I knew I was cursed. I thought I could fight it. Obviously I was wrong. How do you walk up to your lover and tell them that you have been cursed. I saw no way out. I am sorry my love, so sorry.

****

"When I found you. I...God Harry"

HEHEHE I like that God Harry. 

****

"I tried to hate you for the pain you caused. But I can't because I understand why you did it."

He is crying. I did that I made a Malfoy cry. Yeah for me. I would high five myself if that thought hadn't made me feel like dying all over again. HE understands? How could he understand? He is not suppose to understand. Get away from me, he yelled to the darkness that he was fighting. He was getting weaker and soon he knew he would not be able to fight any longer.

****

"I wish you had told me Harry"

Yeah me too.

****

"I have to go now Harry. I'll try to come back soon. I...I just. It hurts to see you lying there."

He's leaving. He can't leave. Damn it! He can't leave. I was the one who was supposed to leave. I was the one leaving. As his internal panic rose the oily black dead feeling that had been residing on the fringes of his mind rushed in and tried to cover everything. He fought it back. He was weak but damn it he was not going to give up now.

As the darkness overcame him he screamed. Stop please...I can't take much more.

He screamed out his anguish, his fear, his life.

The blackness had overtaken him and he was floating in a black fog. 

****

"Goodbye Harry"

****


End file.
